


Bere

by Ariadne_Karloff



Series: Teeth and Claws [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karloff/pseuds/Ariadne_Karloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bere, biliardo e bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bere

### Bere  
  
---  
  
**B** ere, biliardo e bar. Tre abitudini in comune, portate avanti, forse, dai lontani anni ’10 del Novecento, quando ancora non si parlava di mutanti, quando ancora erano semi-normali, quando il Canada era un posto gelido ma perfetto in cui vivere. Cacciare senza alcuna altra arma se non i propri corpi, dimenticare tutto nelle serate nei pub, imparare un nuovo gioco e perfezionarlo. E le risse, le botte, le scazzottate da ubriachi. Era semplice la vita all’inizio del secolo. Facile come non sarebbe più stata in futuro. Ma il bere, il biliardo e i bar restavano una costante anche ottant’anni dopo.  
  
© [Ariadne Karloff](http://ariadnekarloff.wordpress.com) \- 2009


End file.
